digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon's Comeback Tour
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 30, 2000 (En:) April 15, 2000 |continuity= }} Whilst the rest of the group investigate Puppetmon's mansion, Mimi and Joe find themselves on the run from the new and improved MetalEtemon, and join forces with an unlikely ally. Synopsis is being chased by Woodmon when a meteor crashes right on top of him. This attracts the attention of Mimi and Joe as well as Tai's group. Tai immediately wants to investigate the meteor, but T.K. suggests going to 's mansion instead. When the group is unable to decide what to do, Izzy suggests a vote. Sora notices that Tai hasn't voted, who is wondering how Matt would vote and has taken it upon himself to look after T.K. in Matt's absence. He finally decides to check out Puppetmon's mansion, but not to look for trouble. Sora expresses doubt, but Tai comforts her by saying that he won't let anyone get hurt. Meanwhile, as rises from the meteor, Joe and Mimi discover Ogremon, who was injured during his fall. Although Joe wants to leave, Mimi immediately takes charge and tends to Ogremon. Puppetmon then appears and digivolves to . Because Mimi hesitated to let join the fight, Puppetmon quickly defeats him, but before he can finish him off, MetalEtemon appears. Puppetmon becomes annoyed and the two Megas begin fighting. Seeing their chance to escape, Joe and the others run away. They seek shelter under a tree and Ogremon promises to repay their kindness, as per his code of honor. When Mimi asks why he fights , Ogremon says it's destiny. When Mimi questions that and says he should have a greater purpose in life, Ogremon becomes upset. MetalEtemon, no longer fighting Puppetmon, then discovers them and they run for a new hiding place. As they're taking cover, appears and Ogremon prepares to fight. Tai's group arrives at Puppetmon's mansion. Although Tai initially wants to look around himself, the others convince him to allow them to join him. They attack two of Puppetmon's playmates, Deramon and Floramon, thinking that they are guards. The two Digimon admit, however, that they dislike Puppetmon and offer to show them around the mansion. Upon entering, they discover various dangerous toys. When Puppetmon returns from fighting MetalEtemon, the group fires at him with one of his own cannons. Puppetmon realizes that it's the DigiDestined and prepares to attack. Featured characters (14) |c4= * (3) * (4) * (12) * (15) * (17) * (26) * (28) |c5= * (1) *Woodmon (2) * (13) *'' '' (20) * (21) |c6= * (22) *''Etemon'' (23) *'' '' (24) * (26) |c7= * (18) *' ' (19) * (29) |c11= *'' '' (24) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How many Woodmon could an Ogremon chop if an Ogremon could chop Woodmon?" :—'Ogremon' faces off against an army of Woodmon, using his own Digimon tongue twister. "Don't tell me about not being healthy. I have been not healthy my whole life, so I'm an expert, and if I want to keep things bottled up, I will." :—'Joe' on his own suppressed emotions. "Lay off the digivolving for a few days, and you'll be as good as new." :—'Joe' takes care of his first patient. "Just what we need, new and unimproved!" :—'Palmon' is really not happy to see MetalEtemon. Puppetmon: "You're lousy at name-calling." MetalEtemon: "Oh yeah, well I'm metal and you're wood. Whatever you say bounces off me and splits you in half!" :—MetalEtemon and Puppetmon mouth off at each other. "AHG! I'LL USE YOU AS A TOOTHPICK!" :—MetalEtemon after getting hit in the leg by Puppetmon's hammer. Deramon: "If you wanted fried chicken, you could have asked!" Agumon: "Sorry. We thought you guys were out here protecting Puppetmon's mansion." Deramon: "Oh, so you barbecue us!" :—Deramon is not amused after being hit with Agumon's Pepper Breath attack. Other notes . *After Joe and Mimi get near the crash site of the meteorite, Palmon says it could have come from , possibly referring to the , which originated on Mars. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MetalEtemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Getrennte Wege